dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Spirit Bomb
& & |similar= Large Spirit Bomb Universal Spirit Bomb }} Super Spirit Bomb (超元気玉, Chou Genki Dama) is a larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb used by Goku. It made its debut in the 285th episode of the Dragon Ball Z anime, "People of Earth Unite". It was powered by the energy of every person on the newly revived planet Earth. It was used as a final attack to defeat Kid Buu on the Supreme Kai's planet. After Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power diminishes because he is too tired from the intense fight with Kid Buu, Vegeta orchestrates a plan to create a Spirit Bomb strong enough to destroy Kid Buu. The plan is to resurrect the then destroyed Earth and to bring back to life everyone on the planet. That way every person will give their energy to the Spirit Bomb. The other Z Fighters and their friends and family hear Goku and Vegeta's voices and give their energy to the Spirit Bomb. However, the people of Earth simply ignore them, since they have doubts about the voices. But Mr. Satan convinces the people to give their energy to him so he can destroy Kid Buu. With Mr. Satan's encourage, all of the people of Earth give their energy to the Spirit Bomb, making the Super Spirit Bomb. With the Super Spirit Bomb finally complete, Goku launches the attack at Kid Buu. However, Kid Buu is strong enough to stop the attack and push it back at Goku, who is too exhausted to stop it. Dende then uses Porunga's last wish to restore Goku's strength back to normal. With his strength back, Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan form and pushes the Super Spirit Bomb back at Kid Buu. After several moments reflecting over the events that led to this moment and wishing he would come back as a better person so they can fight again, Goku destroys Kid Buu once and for all. Video game appearances In the video games (such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and the ''Raging Blast'' series), when Goku uses this attack and it successfully hits the opponent, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, and blows up the Super Spirit Bomb (in the anime when the Spirit Bomb was being pushed his way before recovering his power and turning Super Saiyan, he had to push it back). In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, it appears as a Team Super Attack, inflicting great damage, depending on the Dragon Power of the foe the player is facing (if the damage is set to Extra-Heavy in the options menu, the attack can result in a one-hit knockout). Also, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, instead of pushing the Super Spirit Bomb, he launches a one-handed wave attack, similar to the Angry Kamehameha. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, if two players were to use the move, it would show a big blast of blinding light. The attack can only be used in Raging Blast 2 by equipping the item "Everyone's Spirit", which turns the small Spirit Bomb into this one. The move cannot be blocked, and so the only way is to use an Afterimage Technique or just avoid it. It is harder to avoid it because it is very large. When it hits, Goku turns into Super Saiyan and will say to the foe that he is tough, then say "See ya", and thrust his arm with his other arm, making the bomb explode, dealing lots of damage. It is somewhat homing, but will home in for a short distance. Trivia *"Super Spirit Bomb" is the name of the Large Spirit Bomb in the RPG Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, and Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden. *In the English version of Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, King Kai refers to the Spirit Bomb Goku used against Turles as a "Super Spirit Bomb".Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth *Despite the fact that the Frieza Saga implies that, if the Spirit Bomb is charged to its maximum, it would destroy an entire planet. The Super Spirit Bomb, which is far more powerful than the Large Spirit Bomb used against Frieza, caused a huge trench and crater on the Supreme Kai's planet but spared the planet from total destruction. This could be explained by the fact that the Supreme Kai's planet is much tougher than normal planets, as stated by Old Kai. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques